Serra
|} Serra is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. This pink haired cleric is a high-maintenance student of St. Elimine and believes she deserves praise from everyone around her. History Serra's past is never fully elaborated on, but what is known is that she was born in Etruria, but for reasons unknown, was raised in a small and poor St. Elimine convent near the Etrurian/Ostian frontier, where she studied the teachings of St. Elimine. During her childhood, she was greatly neglected and badly mistreated, a miserable past that would contribute to her personality later on. Eventually, she became a cleric and entered service with Ostia. Journeying to Ostia with her (less than enthusiastic) escort, Erk, Serra becomes entangled with Lyn's group on the border between Sacae and Lycia. Much to the displeasure of her escort, Serra joins Lyn on her quest to reunite with her grandfather. After Lundgren is killed and Caelin's monarchy restored, Serra and Erk depart, and both part ways at Ostia. Serra is encountered again in Lycia, part of Hector's group. Seeing Eliwood and his knights harassed by bandits, Hector orders her and Matthew to stay back while he and Oswin assist Eliwood. Serra, along with Hector's group, assist Eliwood with finding the missing Marquess Pherae, lord Elbert. During the journey, Serra can develop feelings with the mage Erk, knight Oswin, or the thief Matthew, as well as developing an amusing rivalry with fellow monk Lucius, accidentally mistaking him for a woman: this turns into freindship, the deal being sealed when she learns that they had similar misfortunes (Lucius lost his parents and was abused in the orphanage he was sent to) and she hugs him in tears. Upon finishing their journey, Serra returns to Ostia and relaxes. It is unknown if she participated during the War on Bern or if she was even alive during said war. Personality Due to her misfortunes as a child, Serra is seen as a high-maintenance, egotistical, and somewhat cowardly cleric with a rapid tongue. In most of her support conversations, she is the main irritation for most of the characters, but for some, like Matthew, she reveals her past in the convent, hinting that her personality is just a way for her to get attention, something she longed for as a child. Whatever happened to Serra's parents is unknown (aside of them being from Etruria), but she was raised in a small and poor St. Elimine convent near the Etrurian/Ostian frontier, where she studied St. Elimine's teachings. She eventually became a cleric and began working for House Ostia. Sometime before the beginning of the game, Serra, along with her escort Erk left on a mission for Ostia, ending up entangled in Lyn and her troupe's fights and joining them. Serra can end up with numerous male characters at the end of the game including Erk, Oswin and Matthew. In all of her support conversations, she is needy and childish at first, but later opens up and drops her princess-like facade to reveal her far more fragile psyche. In her support conversations with Oswin, she seems to look up to him and crave for his compliments, and is driven to tears when he only harshly criticizes her for "not exceeding expectations" and seeming "distracted." Later, though, Oswin explains that he does not hate her and that he thinks she is an exceptional healer. Erk also says hurtful things to her when he loses his patience and asks directly why is she pestering him, also making her cry since she's aware of his lack of self-care and doesn't want him to get hurt; later, he too apologizes and says he wants to protect her since nobody else would put up with her. The same scenario is said for Hector, who unintentionally hurts Serra's feelings by asking too much about her origins, and Matthew, who insults her by asking if she's actually the follower of an evil god. She also has a rather amusing 'rivalry' with Lucius in their support conversations, whereby she mistakes Lucius for an exceptionally beautiful woman and treats him with disdain and jealousy. This eventually clears up, with them becoming rather fast friends. In their A support, Lucius reveals his past to Serra and believes she will reject him for not being of noble blood, but Serra is moved to tears instead and tells him about her own sad childhood. In-Game Serra, being the first Cleric and healer you encounter in the entire game, will usually also turn out to be your strongest, depending on your preferences. As a Bishop, she has a less than decent magic stat and has a horrendous defense, but makes up for it with a high resistance stat, making her an excellent anti-Shaman and Druid unit. However, Lucius usually turns out the better Bishop in overall statistics as well as being the only Bishop to usually gain an S in Light magic. Serra also fits the Lena archtype, as she has relationship with the thief Matthew. Base Stats Lyn's Story *'Name': Serra *'Level': 1 *'Class': Cleric *'HP': 17 *'Magic': 2 *'Skill': 5 *'Speed': 8 *'Luck': 6 *'Defense': 2 *'Resistance': 5 *'Move': 5 *'Constitution': 5 *'Weapon Rank': Staff: D *'Affinity': Thunder *'Starting Weapon': Heal, Vulnerary Eliwood/Hector's Story *'Name': Serra *'Level': 1 *'Class': Cleric *'HP': 17 *'Magic': 2 *'Skill': 5 *'Speed': 8 *'Luck': 6 *'Defense': 2 *'Resistance': 5 *'Move': 5 *'Constitution': 5 *'Weapon Rank': S: D *'Affinity': Thunder *'Starting Weapon': Heal, Vulnerary Growth Rates *'HP:' 50% *'Magic:' 50% *'Skill:' 30% *'Speed:' 40% *'Luck:' 60% *'Defense:' 15% *'Resistance:' 55% Quotes Serra: Yeah. I check up on these things, you know. And according to my sources, the one that Lyn likes is... Sain: She likes--? Serra: Lord Hector, I’d say... They argue a lot, but that’s the sign of passion! My intuition is very keen. Personally, I’d go for Lord Hector anyway... I mean, he’s royalty! As the heir, he’ll be the future marquess! Sain: Hmmm... Hey! Serra! Can you tell me who has eyes for me? '' '''Serra': Nope, nope, nope. I know, but I won’t tell.'' '' Sain: But...why!? Serra: Because...you hit on all the girls... And I...think...that...makes...you...gross. So I will never tell! Sain: Ahhh! Hold on! Serra! Recruit conversation Lyn: Um, excuse me... Hello? Serra: Hm? Lyn: Why are you fighting these bandits? Erk: ... It just happened. Serra: That's not true! Those ruffians thought that we were with you!!! You got us into a terrible situation! Now, how are you going to get us out? Erk: Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided. My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more. Lyn: But...If you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will end things faster, right? Serra: That's true. Yes! a good idea. Erk! go and help these ladies. Erk: But I... Fine! Lyn: very good. My name's Lyn. So tell me, will you join arms with us? Serra: Yes, we'd be glad to. My name is Serra. This is my escort, Erk. Be a good boy, and go fight now, Erk. Erk: ...Sigh... If deployed in Chapter False Friends quote Final Chapter: Light quote Death Quote Defeat quote at Lyn's story Possible Endings Lyn's Story Serra - Cleric of Ostia Ultimately, Erk succeeds in seeing Serra safely to Ostia. While her behavior is irritating at best, she is sorely missed. Her ascerberic tongue has become legendary. Eliwood's/Hector's Story Serra - Outspoken Cleric Serra returned to Ostia. She spent much time tending to her own affairs, but lately, she has begun to enjoy her free time. Serra and Erk After the battle, Erk returned to his studies. His newfound feelings for Serra were an unwelcome distraction. In Ostia, Serra declared she would “live for love” with Erk, and Marquess Ostia gladly saw her off. Matthew and Serra Matthew returned to Ostia, where he led the network of spies for the new marquess. During this hectic time, his thoughts turned to Serra. Thanks to her, the pain of losing Leila slowly became more bearable. Oswin and Serra Oswin returned to Ostia, where his duties as minister to the new marquess kept him busy. Serra clung to him intensely, despite his protests. Finally, her innocent stubbornness won his heart and eased his weary mind. Gallery Serra-Portrait.png|Serra's portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Serra-Mportrait.gif|Serra's mini portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters